Vodka Kisses
by awriterofthings
Summary: Prompt by brittanablades: Party at Aubrey's house. Chloe is pretty drunk when she notices Beca awkwardly standing in the corner. Conversations, drunk confession. Beca/Chloe


**Vodka Kisses**

They had won. It was an exhilarating feeling. Two days had passed but the Barden Bellas were still riding out the high of their National win. Especially Chloe. The redhead was currently dancing with Aubrey after downing another drink. Aubrey had decided to throw a party at her place and half of the campus had shown up.

Beca watched from the opposite end of the room. She wasn't big into parties but she couldn't bail. She smiled as she looked at Chloe. The atmosphere was too nice.

Chloe glanced around and saw Beca across the room nursing a drink. She had been crushing on the brunette ever since she laid eyes on her at the activities fair months ago.

Aubrey smiled knowingly and nudged Chloe in Beca's direction. "Go."

Chloe grinned and headed over to the object of her affection.

Beca saw Chloe walking her way and smiled at the inebriated woman.

"Why are you over here all alone? You of all people should be celebrating. You're the reason we won."

Beca shrugged. "Just taking everything in."

Chloe took Beca's drink from her and downed it before setting the empty cup down. "Take things in from the dance floor. Come dance with me."

"You're drunk," Beca stated the obvious.

"Point?"

Beca didn't have one. She just didn't want to be physically close to the redhead when she couldn't have her the way that she wanted. Her crush on Chloe had taken her by surprise. She had tried spending time with Jesse to take her mind off of the woman but he had gotten the wrong idea. She only liked him as a friend. She ended up confessing her crush on Chloe to him and he accepted that they'd only ever be friends.

"I'll think of something and get back to you," Beca finally said.

Chloe grinned. "I promise not to step on your feet."

"That's not what I'm worried about." Beca was more concerned about the senior stepping all over her heart... unintentionally of course. Chloe had been nothing but kind and sweet to her. It made Beca fall for her even more, which left her heartbroken because she knew the friendship wouldn't ever be more than that.

Chloe sighed. "Fine. Don't dance with me. I'm not leaving, though. I like it here." Chloe moved so that she was leaning against the wall like Beca.

Beca laughed lightly. "I'm fine, really. You should go have fun."

Chloe linked her arm with Beca's. "I like it here," she reiterated.

The two stood in silence watching the party-goers until Chloe broke the silence with her randomness.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?"

Beca raised her eyebrows. She was caught off guard by the question but she answered honestly. "I have. I'm gay, Chloe."

Chloe stayed silent as the shock of the answer settled over her. "But you and Jesse-,"

"Are just friends," Beca said.

"Why didn't you say anything before?"

"Never had a reason to bring it up. Does it bother you?" Beca was suddenly worried.

"Of course not, silly." Chloe felt her stomach doing somersaults at this news. Beca was gay. She had a chance, at least a slight one, with the brunette now. "Are you dating anyone?"

"Nope. I'm single."

Chloe realized she had been holding her breath as she waited for Beca to answer. She then smiled at her. "A sarcastic pain in the ass like you single? No way." She joked.

"Oh, I'm a pain in the ass, huh?" Beca reached out and started tickling Chloe.

Chloe giggled and took Beca's hand into her own to stop her. "Okay, okay. I take it back. Truce?"

"Truce," Beca smiled when Chloe didn't release her hand.

"So," Chloe continued. "What's your type?"

"I don't really have one. I just like someone who makes me laugh and they have to be down to earth. Why? Plan on setting me up with someone?"

Chloe bumped her shoulder to Beca's. "No. I'm just curious."

"Well then it's my turn. Have you ever kissed a girl?"

"No, but I want to... not just any girl. A specific one." Chloe realized what she had said and froze. _And this is why I shouldn't speak while intoxicated. _

Beca's brain was working in overtime. Was Chloe talking about Aubrey?

"Anyone I know?"

"Um...yeah, I'd say you know her." There was no point in backtracking now. She had let it out there so she decided she would just see what happens.

_Damn, it's Aubrey. _Beca thought.

"I like her a lot," Chloe continued. "She's really pretty and great. Slightly misunderstood but I think she's the best person ever."

Chloe turned to look at Beca, her hand still holding the brunette's. From the way Chloe was looking at her, Beca was beginning to think that maybe Aubrey wasn't who the taller woman was thinking about.

"Misunderstood?" Beca asked.

"Yeah, she's a bit of a rebel."

Beca's heart was racing. She needed to know for sure what Chloe was telling her. "Chloe-,"

It must've been the liquid confidence because before Chloe could fully realize what she was doing, her lips were on Beca's. It took her a few seconds to come to her senses, but when she did, Chloe pulled away.

"I am so incredibly sorry. I was just... I don't even know."

Beca placed a hand on Chloe's shoulder to calm her. She smiled unsure of what she should be doing next. She knew what she wanted to do, which was kiss Chloe but if the redhead hadn't meant the first kiss, then she didn't want to make that move. "Chloe-,"

"I like you," Chloe cut her off for the second time. "A lot. There it is. I said it finally. I hope this-,  
"Chloe," Beca interrupted her. "You talk too much." Beca smiled and kissed the redhead. The kiss tasted of vodka and Beca had a passing thought of whether Chloe would remember this in the morning.

Chloe smiled once the kiss broke. "I don't know if the kiss made me dizzy or if that's the alcohol working."

Beca let out a small laugh. "I'd like to think my amazing kissing skills has left you feeling lightheaded."

"Yeah, I think that's exactly what it is." Chloe moved back in for another kiss.

They didn't know what it meant at that moment but they would figure it out another time. Right now they just wanted to enjoy their vodka kisses.


End file.
